An unforgiving Love
by Ye Olde James
Summary: Deidara is trapped. Forever doomed to be Sasori's "Toy".  I suck at summaries, I apologize   ;   M for some language and slight sex


He sat motionless. Once bright, wide, azure blue eyes now dull, and seemingly empty. His long golden locks tangled and matted from years of neglect. Expressionless and emotionless, the boy that once lived within had been beaten out of him. Shifting slightly, he moved into a more comfortable position. Not that he cared, he didn't deserve the luxury.

A door creaked from downstairs. The miniscule noise didn't go unnoticed; alert and scared, he shuffled to the very back of the room. Pressing himself into the corner as much as he could.

Heavy thuds resonated throughout the house; he was on the stairs. They began softer; more blurred, but grew sharp and close.

He whimpered on accident, and then scolded himself for showing such emotions. Such things were not necessary, they were pointless and only got you hurt.

The door swung open.

Hiding his head between his quivering knees, he attempted to seem scarce.

The drunkard stumbled in, dropping an empty bottle behind him and as it shattered to pieces, he walked over to the late teen in the corner. "Deidara."

He tried to ignore him, pretend that the inevitable wasn't approaching as fast as it was. The shaking had increased, and now his feet lightly thumped down on the ground in a compulsion.

Snarling, the alcoholic's face began to turn a lighter shade of red than his hair. Reaching out and grabbing a handful of dirty, unkept hair, he dragged the younger blonde across the floor. "Dare you ignore me, pet? Remember who has control of you!" He shouted, the booze clearly clouding his thoughts.

Near tears, Deidara pleaded, "I'm so sorry, danna! Please forgive me, I didn't mean to—" "You insolent brat!" Yanking his hair upwards, forcing him to face his torturer, Sasori back-handed him, hard.

Silent tears rolled down his scarred face.

He managed to choke out a few words while sobbing, "Please…Danna…Sorry…"

Grabbing him once more, though this time by his body, he threw him onto the bed with malice. He undressed himself quickly, though got stuck on his shirt. Getting frustrated with the stupid fabric, he ripped it off. Uncaring.

He got on top of Deidara, smirking cruely. Seeing the tears, his brow furrowed and he scowled. "Dei..dar..a." He spoke slowly and even then his words came out slurred. His hand moved up to brush the tears away and the child recoiled at his touch, moving his head sideways on the pillow to avoid the smell of alcohol.

Biting his lip, he laid, unable to do anything while Sasori carresed his face with unusual tenderness. The tears continued to fall, forming small rivers down his face. He shook from the cold, for the body above him was not radiating the heat that it once did.

The redheaded master smiled sadly at him, tilting his chin gently to face him. Unwilling, the blonde sobbed harder, not wanting to look at him. "Deidara, you're mine. My toy forever, right?" He said, as though he neede reassurance. Nodding out of fear, the boy agreed, "Of…course…danna…"

"Good."

He shoved himself deep within the blonde without preparation or notification. Grunting, he thrust in and out roughly while he screamed and wriggled in pain beneath him.

Sasori raked his nails down the tanned body mercilessly, "Shhh, you're ruining it!" He screeched viciously. He clamped his cold hand over his toy's mouth, while it continued to bawl and bleed.

His other hand remained locked on Deidara's hip, leaving fresh bruises that added to the collection. Throwing his head back and cackling, it occurred to the boy, he truly was insane.

A sadistic, mental, uncontrollable, unpredictable person.

At last, Deidara's façade began to break. The wall that protected him for so many years had started to crumble, and he realized he just couldn't do this anymore.

He would rather be dead and gone than condemned to this damned life of his.

He had once loved him, though hard to fathom now. He was sweet, compassionate, but now he was just a cold, hollow shell of what he once was. No longer was he the Sasori he knew.

So as the horrid man above him continued to beat him and destroy his body, Deidara gave up.

He let his body know that he was done, and just couldn't deal with the pain and emotional turmoil anymore. He had tried to get help, but that had only caused him more agony.

As Sasori finished, pulling himself out of his slave, he spoke. "Wake up, you whore." Not getting a response, he brought his fist down onto the ragged flesh. Again and again he brought his coiled hand down, leaving more and more abrasions on his angelic body.

Screaming in rage, he continued on for hours until he noticed that he no longer took a breath.

Deidara, one whom had devoted himself and loved the redheaded man, was now gone. All at the hand of his lover and torturer, Sasori.

Cradling his lifeless corpse, Sasori allowed some emotion slip through **his** façade. "No, I won't let you. Come back here." He held him while he, himself was in a crumpled heap. He was unable to cry, being a lifeless, unfeeling puppet. But, there was something strange. He felt a twinge of pain in his severed heart.

In his own sick, twisted, demented way, Sasori had loved him back, but he was so afraid of the thought of it, he killed Deidara trying to make the feeling go away.


End file.
